Nightmares
by Gommeroi
Summary: This is around Major Lorne and my original character Dr. Astra Owen during the episode Doppleganger. There is mention of love scene and nudity in this fic. Thanks to my beta Medieval girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my beta Medievalgirl.**

**Author's Notes:** I've twisted this a bit; its not quite canon but is canon, and also lots of my imagination for my Astra/Lorne world pairing. I' will be rating this NC17 as there is mention of love scene and nudity further into the story. Though some chapters may appear short it was easier then uploading as one big fic.

Astra was asleep beside Evan when she felt him move. She half opened her eyes thinking that he was going to the bathroom. Astra watched as Evan walked outside their quarters. She sat up and climbed out of their bed. Astra had been having nightmares of when she was Host to Ba'al's Queen Nenet. For some reason Sheppard was in the dreams as well; it didn't make sense to her.

The nightmares scared the heck out of her for she always feared that Ba'al would find her and force her to be his Queen again. She didn't have the dreams very often, but tonight they had been relentless.

Astra and Evan had been in a serious relationship on Atlantis for three years now and had gotten married just a few short months ago. She was clad in the light blue teddy bear boxers shorts that Evan had given her for her last birthday and one of his old t-shirts.

She followed him barefoot; not having time to grab shoes or change clothes. Astra followed him to the armoury and then to the 'Gate room. She was aware of the strange glances from other personnel, but didn't care. She was more worried about Evan right now, than what she was wearing.

Astra watched to her dismay as Evan aimed a nine millimetre at Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter accusing them of being replicators. She stood in between Teyla and Dr. Kate Heightmeyer.

"Can you talk to him?" Teyla inquired.

People on Atlantis were aware Evan and Astra were married or at least in some sort of relationship. Colonel Carter was giving her a pleading look to try and talk to him.

"Ev, put down the gun," she said gently, taking a small step forward.

"No, As! They're replicators!" Evan refused. He leaned forward and grabbed her, standing in front of her protectively.

"Major Lorne, just put down the gun and no one will get hurt!" John said softly. "I have my hands up in a non-threatening manner. See?"

"Evan, Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter aren▓t replicators,■ Astra said calmly. ⌠Please, put down the gun.■

⌠No! If I shoot them then it won▓t matter because they▓re replicators!■

Astra sighed in frustration. ▒Evan can be a very stubborn man when he wants to be.▓

"You shoot them and they will die!" Astra exclaimed.

"You remember they made a replicator of Colonel Carter back home," Evan said in a panicked voice.

"The replicators are all gone - destroyed by the weapon on Dakara that Colonel Carter helped find and activate, remember?" Astra said, keeping her voice calm.

Astra caught sight of Ronon on the balcony above them. She stepped back a little and one of the marines pulled her out of harms' way. Ronon used his stunner on Lorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta Medievalgirl.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you do recognise don't belong to me, they belong to their rightfull owners. I'm not making money from this. I write purely for fun and entertainment. Any characters you don't recognise like Dr. Astra Owen are mine and can't be used in any shape or form without my permission.

"Nice pajamas," John drawled as they both leaned on the railing that ran along the window, looking down at Evan in the isolation room.

Astra gave him a funny look and refocused back on Evan. "You know you look like a naughty school boy in there, Ev," she said, slightly amused.

"Ew," John said looking at her. "Keep whatever kinky thoughts you two have to yourself. It was bad enough I caught the pair of you necking in the hallway the other day," John said, shuddering at the memory.

"We weren't necking, sir," Evan protested, blushing.

"It sure looked like it to me," John disagreed.

"It was our day off," Astra reminded him.

"Still necking in the hallways," John teased. "You need to stop doing that where other people can see you."

"You're just jealous. Not that you don't have an infinite number of alien babes to chase you, Kirk," Astra retorted.

"Hey!" John exclaimed indigently.

Evan looked up at them with concern and worry across his face.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt," his eyebrows raised. "I haven't sleep walked since I was ten."

Dr. Keller had entered the observation with Sam and Teyla.

"Can I go see him?" Astra queried Dr. Keller.

"Probably not for a while," Sam answered.

"Have you been having any nightmares, Dr. Owen?" Dr. Keller inquired.

"Yes," Astra admitted, surprised.

"What were they about?" Dr. Keller inquired.

"Ba'al," Astra answered.

"Well, that would make sense," Sam said thoughtfully. Sam remembered when Astra had been captured by Ba'al and made Host to his Queen. Lorne had been badly injured and spent some time in the infirmary and Jack had gone mad with worry over Astra's disappearance. It was then they had learned that Astra was his daughter from an earlier marriage. He never elaborated more on that bit about his past.

"Ba'al?" Dr. Keller said confused.

"Dr. Owen was a Host to Ba'al's Queen for over eighteen months," Sam explained.

"I'm still trying to familiarize myself with all the staff and personnel on Base," Dr. Keller explained. "Was Colonel Sheppard part of those dreams?"

"Yes," Astra confirmed confused.

"Why am I in everyone's dreams and not having nightmares of my own?" John asked.

"Can I please go see, Major Lorne?" Astra queried again.

"I'm afraid not. We're going to keep Major Lorne in isolation till we know the entity has left his body. I'm sorry, Dr. Owen. We need to think about the safety of the personnel on Base," Sam said.

"Than I'll go over there and talk with Lorne via the computer screen," Astra said, walking over to the computer screen, sat down in the chair and started talking to Evan in French.

John turned to see Dr. Heidi Brandtner walk into the room. Heidi sat down next to Astra and conversed with her friend and Lorne. The woman was Astra"s long time friend from the SGC, another linguist and archaeologist √both were Australian. Heidi was tall with long dark hair and brown eyes. Even after a couple of years dating and living together he still found her beautiful and sexy.

"Well, she is your girlfriend," John thought smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta Medievalgirl.

**Disclaimers:** All characters you recognise don''t belong to me but their rightful owners. Only Heidi and Astra belong to me, please do not use without my permission.

Later when they discovered Evan no longer had the entity in his body Astra rushed into the isolation room and hugged him.

"I'm alright, Dr. Zelenka's scanner proves it," he whispered in French.

"I know. I'm just glad you're okay," she replied softly in French.

"We'll go down to the infirmary and get one of the nurses to give you a check up," Heidi encouraged.

"Sure," Evan replied, with a shrug. "Come on, As, you can come with me to protect me from the nurses and their big needles," he said dryly.

"Wait a minute, you go talk to your Kirk boyfriend and find out why he's in everybody's dreams," Astra half joked to Heidi.

"I dunno why he is in everybody's dreams," Heidi said frustrated.

"Well, you can have Sheppard all your to yourself. It's a wonder how you put up with him being so flirty," Astra said.

Heidi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"As long he doesn't touch he's a safe man," Heidi replied, stomping on her friend's foot.

"Ow!" Astra complained. "What was that for?" Astra leaned against Evan and rubbed her foot.

"It was just a soft stomping," Heidi protested.

"It was not and I have no shoes on! You, you bitch!" Astra said grumpily. Lorne chuckled until Astra glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta Medievalgirl.

**Disclaimers:** Characters you recognise don't belong to me. Astra and Heidi are mine and please don't reproduce without my permission. I'm not making any money from this, and write purely for fun and entertainment.

"Are they always like that?" Dr. Keller questioned. Dr. Keller was watching them from the top of the observation room. The three friends hadn't yet left the isolation room.

"Pretty much. They've known each other for a long time. They have been through a lot together √ way before either joined the Atlantis Expedition," Sam answered.

"They have history together?" Dr. Keller inquired.

"All three have history together. Dr. Brandtner and Dr. Owen became friends when they both arrived at the SGC together to work with Dr. Jackson. Dr. Owen was placed on Team Three, Major Lorne's team in 1995. Towards mid way through 1996 Major Lorne and Dr. Owen were dating in a serious relationship. In late 1997 Dr. Owen was captured by Ba'al and turned into a Host for his Queen. We weren't able to get her back until 1999," Sam explained. "That's also when we discovered that Dr. Owen was General O'Neill's daughter from an early marriage that didn't work. Since then we've learned that Morgan La Fay is her mother."

"Wow," Dr. Keller said amazed. "I'm still learning that stuff. Why was it never put in her medical file"

"'Cause Dr. Owen was adopted by an Australian-Irish family and kept their name of Owen and now she's married to Major Lorne. Dr. Owen and General O'Neill are working on building a friendship between each other."

"That's why General O'Neill was here for their wedding and Morgan was here to I hear from rumors?" Dr. Keller questioned, still trying to get her head around the Stargate Program for she was new and had only recently taken over from Dr. Beckett.

"Whatever I say here stays in this room," Sam said, looking over at Dr. Keller. She knew that Sheppard and Teyla knew these details.

"Of course," Dr. Keller agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the infirmary Astra was pacing up and down waiting with Heidi while one of the nurses gave Evan a check up. 

"Okay, sir," Evan said when he got a call through his radio from Colonel Sheppard.

"What?" Astra queried him, spinning around and acing him.

"Colonel Sheppard wants us to stay in our quarters for a while."

"Yeah, right. How are we supposed to stay in our quarter indefinitely?" Astra asked, she was still a little shaken by the nightmares she had earlier and spooked by Evan's sleep walking experience.

Evan glanced over at his wife and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"I can think of one activity we could do,' Evan suggested huskily

"Ew!" Heidi closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. "I didn't really need that image, you guys."

"Feeling a little left out?" Evan teased.

"No. John and I are perfectly fine thank you very much!"


	6. Chapter 6

Later after Astra and Evan had made love, she was curled up in his arms. They'd been talking for a while though they were both exhausted; yet neither of them could sleep.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Astra said quietly.

"I guess I owe Ronon one for having his gun on stun, not kill," Evan replied softly, stroking her hair.

"We are lucky that Ronon had his gun set to stun," Astra agreed.

Evan chuckled. He rolled over and kissed her on the lips, his hands exploring her body. When his headset went off, he groaned into Astra's hair. She closed her eyes; hugging and kissing him gently.

"We can finish this later," She murmured.

"I'll see you later," Evan whispered, giving her another kiss.

Evan dressed quickly and headed down to the infirmary for duty.

"Colonel Carter," Evan said. "Reporting for duty."

"Sorry for interrupting anything, Major Lorne," Sam apologized. "Since you're the XO you had a right to know what's going on."

"You didn't interrupt anything" Evan assured her, feeling his face turn slightly pink.

"So you guys get any sleep?" Sam inquired innocently.

Evan just looked at her, remembering how she used to be at the top of the rumor mill back at the SGC.

"That's classified information," he remarked.

Sam laughed, despite what was happening. "It's good to see you two happily married after all these years, Major Lorne," Sam complimented.

"Thanks. It's been pretty tough going," Evan admitted. "So how you doing with the new job promotion to Atlantis?"


	7. Chapter 7

They made small talk while they watched McKay and Sheppard fight with the entity. When the small talk ended they just watched. 

After the entity was returned to its planet and Colonel Sheppard was cleared by a check up, Evan returned to the quarters he shared with Astra.

When he entered their quarters he smiled. He rubbed his eyes; it had been a long day. Astra was lying on her stomach with a sheet wrapped around her naked body. She wasn't asleep yet, but was reading a book.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed when she noticed he had returned. She got up and put some clothes on. Astra then helped Evan out of his uniform into something more comfortable, though she would prefer to help him out of his clothes.

"I'm glad this is all over," he murmured, kissing her lips.

Astra rested her head on Evan's shoulders. Me, too. Let's go eat, you can get me some cake and ice cream."

"You always think of food at times like this," Evan teased.

"I wasn't the one who was up half the night with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay baking me a cake in the mess hall," Astra retorted.

"Astra, it was your birthday!" Evan defended himself.

Astra sighed.

"I like cake."

"That's why I love you," Evan said softly, resting his forehead against hers like the Athosians do.

"Because I like cake?" she said, puzzled.

Evan laughed in reply and kissed her.

"You're impossible!" Astra said, kissing him passionately back.

They held hands all the way to the mess hall where they found Colonel Sheppard with his team, Heidi, Sam, and Dr. Keller already sitting around a table.

"Hey, Lorne, Astra," John greeted them, he was eating an apple and Heidi was siting beside him, eating custard.

"We couldn't sleep," Astra said, shrugging.

Evan squeezed her hand and went to get cake and ice cream for her. When he had picked out what wanted, he carefully brought it back over to her, trying


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, and thanks for only stunning Evan, not shooting him." 

"No problem. I like him and I didn't want his crazy wife hunting me down," Ronon answered. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not crazy!" She looked over her lashes at Evan. He winked at her.

"Thanks from me too and it's nice to know you like me" Evan said pleased, pinching some of Astra's sponge cake.

Teyla smiled at the pair.

"I believe it is back to normal tomorrow?"

Rodney snorted.

"Whatever you call normal - then I guess yes."

"Just everyday stuff on Atlantis, McKay," John put in.

"Yes, if you call being taken over by an alien entity that tries to kill you in your sleep - normal. Go right ahead and think that, Kirk," Rodney ranted.

"McKay," Sam warned, grinning when she saw Astra slap Lorne's hand for trying to steal some more of her cake.

"Evan!" Astra warned, protecting her desert. It was bad enough that Ronon was eyeing it. She didn't need Evan actually pinching bits.

"What?" Evan gave her an innocent look.

"Go get your teddy Grahams and yogurt - stop stealing my cake," Astra growled, wrapping a protective around her cake and ice cream.

"You distract her and I'll borrow her desert," Ronon offered.

"I'll go halves with you. But how am I supposed to trust you while I get mine?" Evan asked.

"Boy scout, Lorne. Boy scout," John said grinning. Heidi snorted beside him.

"Boy scout?" Ronon repeated confused to Rodney.

Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Earth term."

"I've heard of this before, but don't know what it means," Ronon confessed.

"As have I," Teyla added.

The Earth Expedition members sat around the table explaining boy scouts and other Earth terms. Many attempts on the cake were made but thwarted during the explanations to Teyla and Ronon.


End file.
